Off Duty
by BitShortForAStormtrooper
Summary: During Truce At Bakura, Leia seeks Han out after a nightmare. Random fluff.


**Author note: **This story is set during Truce At Bakura, the night before Leia is captured and after she talks to Luke on the rooftop. I don't own any of this stuff, unsuprisingly.

**Off Duty**

Han Solo couldn't sleep. The day's events kept replaying in his mind, like a holoplayer he couldn't turn off. This morning was particularly vivid- he still wasn't quite sure if Leia had got over what she'd seen of her father.

"Han?"

He squinted as the door hummed open, letting a shaft of light in from the living area. His hand had automatically gone to his blaster on the side table, but at hearing Leia's voice he relaxed.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Um…can I… I had a nightmare." He could almost see her blush in the semi-darkness.

Han grinned and patted the edge of the too-large bed. "You okay? Alderaan?"

Leia shook her head and slowly came over. The door slid shut, plunging them into black. Han flicked the lamp on. Its warm glow illuminated the two as they embraced.

"It's okay, now. It was just a dream, Leia."

"You… died."

For a moment, he didn't answer. Then he whispered in her hair: "Don't worry."

"Luke sent me to find you, but you were asleep so I went to bed."

"Not asleep. I'm too restless- something's going to happen, soon. Can you feel it?"

Leia nodded. "I hope it's not bad."

There was real fear in her voice, and it scared him. "Hush," he kissed her forehead. "It'll be all right."

Leia's chest rose up and down twice as she took a few deep breaths. Touching her chin lightly with one fingertip, Han raised her eyes to meet his.

"What is it, huh?"

"I… Luke said something and I guess it… kinda took me by surprise." She looked down again. "Maybe because we've never… you know."

Gently, Han reached to the back of her head. Searching her slightly bemused eyes for permission, he pulled her chestnut hair loose of the tie she'd secured it in. "Do you want to?" His soft voice made hot shivers run through her body.

"Maybe… but I've never-"

"It's okay," he whispered, moving to kiss her neck, "We'll take it nice and slow."

Swallowing the lump that seemed to have risen in her throat, Leia smiled and took another deep breath. "All right."

Early morning sunshine filtered through the blinds onto the sleeping couple. Han stirred and moved his head to check the chrono- and found Leia, fast asleep on his chest. Asleep, she looked so peaceful and innocent. Han smiled as he softly kissed her forehead. "Morning, beautiful."

"Han? What-" When she saw their lack of dress and the memories of last night returned, her face turned from confusion and tiredness to neutral. "Oh."

But he'd seen the ghost of a smile forming on her lips, and began to laugh quietly. She gave in and joined him.

"Oh gods… Han, we…"

"Yes," he nodded, grinning like an idiot. "Yes, we did."

"Do you think people will be able to tell? Apparently-"

Han shook his head and kissed her cheek. "No, you're far too good a politician for that. Just don't burst out laughing in the middle of your meeting and you'll be fine."

She smiled and propped herself on one elbow. It was fun."

"_Fun_? No one's ever said _that_ to me before."

"You never waited for them, I suppose," Leia replied dryly.

He yawned and folded his hands behind his head. "Not most of 'em. Then again, no one's ever been as important as you."

"You're brilliant at making a girl feel special, you know that?"

"Know what else I'm good at?"

Leia gave a lopsided smile. "Getting them into bed with you?"

Nodding absentmindedly, Han moved his lips to her weak spot. "There's that. And the fact that I fall for beautiful women really easily."

Giving a shudder of pleasure as he gently kissed her neck, Leia replied, "You do, huh? Fallen for me yet?"

"Only when I first laid eyes on you, sweetheart." He pulled back with a quick grin.

"That's cute. That's really cute." Then she squealed as Han grabbed her arms and pushed her down on the bed.

"Want to know what's cute?" he whispered in her ear.

"No."

"No?"

"No," she laughed, though it was a weak-hearted reply. "I should probably be getting ready…"

He caught her arm as she moved away. "You've got four hours to you meeting. Just loosen up a bit."

She gave in, a mischievous smile on her face. "Okay, Flyboy, show me cute."

Han didn't need telling twice.


End file.
